The present invention relates to a device for cracking down on disregard of a traffic signal, which detects automatically vehicles disregarding a traffic signal to crack down thereon.
Heretofore crackdown on vehicles disregarding a traffic signal is effected by a policeman remaining on standby at a cross for the purpose of cracking down thereon or when a vehicle, which has disregarded a traffic signal, has been accidentally found by a patrol car, etc. during a patrol.
However, since such a prior art cracking down method involves direct crackdown by a policeman, it has a problem that it is difficult to effect the crackdown continuously over 24 hours.